20 Seconds of Insane Courage
by LightningRivera
Summary: Based on the 'We Bought A Zoo' famous quote; Jason wants to ask Piper out, but, like other boys; he is also somewhat terrified at the idea.


Piper.

Jason couldn't get that girl out of his head. She was the most beautiful and down-to-earth person he had ever met; the most caring and kind, and, of course; the bravest. Piper was the closest to him among all his other friends at Camp Half-Blood. Jason trusted her completely.

Jason didn't know what to think of her. Was she just a friend, or more than that?

When Jason had woken up in the school bus that day, holding Piper's hand, he was her 'boyfriend'. He was amnesiac at that time, but that didn't seem whole lot worse than what already was. The fact that he was a mist, a simple illusion to pose as Piper's boyfriend at that time was cruel enough. But what happened on that day, when Piper fell off the cliff, and Jason jumped down to rescue her and caught her in his arms…well, even an idiot would agree that there was a spark.

Jason wished he could replay that whole day again. Dive down to rescue her, hold her in his arms; their faces centimetres apart…

Jason liked her. A lot.

But he didn't have the nerve to ask her out. Why on earth would the most gorgeous girl at Camp like a regular guy like him? He had no chance.

So what do you do when you are desperate? Seek help, of course.

Jason left his cabin and ran past the others to get to Bunker 9. It was afternoon, Leo was sure to be there. Since news of the switch and Percy Jackson at the other Camp was announced around the Camp; everyone, especially Leo, was working hard to build the Argo _II, the Greekwarship that was to serve as a protector and shelter for the seven demigods that were to be part of the Second Great Prophecy._

_ Jason hesitated at the door. After a second thought, he swung at the handle and stumbled inside. Jason cautiously skirted around a few wicked-looking projects, took a quick look at the cages and storage closets full of welding equipment and found Leo in the middle, fixing up the masts on the ship. _

_ "Hey!" Leo called when he saw Jason approach. "Came down to check on me? Don't worry! I didn't blow anything up yet-I think." After a few banging up here and there, Jason felt compelled to speak. He didn't want to just stand there and watch Leo sing random songs and bang railings; as much fun as it was._

_ "I just wanted to ask you something." Jason said at last._

_ Leo looked at him and grinned like a maniac. "I was wondering when you might speak. I thought that you were going to just stand at a distance like a stalker and watch me work. You were starting to creep me out." _

Jason twisted the edge of his shirt. "Yeah…well, that was what I thought I was going to do, too. Anyway, I just stopped by to ask you-how do you ask a girl out?"

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Huh. I thought you were going to ask a deep, philosophical question. Ever heard of '20 seconds of courage'?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "That stuff only happens in movies, Leo. Think reality."

"I am!" Leo insisted. "How do you think I asked Sonia out?"

"Didn't she slap you and ignore you for the rest of the week?"

"Pfft. That's not the point. It's the '20 seconds of insane courage' that is important. Benjamin Mee said it himself!"

"You are _so_ quoting a movie, Leo."

"Fine!" Leo exclaimed. "Don't take advice from the expert!"

"I am, Leo."

"What are you going to do?" Leo asked.

"Exactly what you said, Mr Expert," grinned Jason. "It is crazy, but it's worth the try." And with that he ran for the door.

_20 seconds of courage. 20 seconds of courage. _

Jason pounded on the door of the Aphrodite cabin. It was raining heavily since he had left Bunker 9, but the rain was the least of his worries.

Mitchell, Piper's half-brother; had answered the door. He smiled when he saw Jason.

"I'll get her." Mitchell offered.

Jason had the desire to back out, but decided against it. He was here already.

Mitchell came back a few moments later with Piper. Even with her regular orange Camp shirt and casual jeans, Piper was still beautiful.

"Hello." Jason said awkwardly. Great way to start.

"Hi." Piper said, suppressing a smile. "Mitchell said you wanted to see me? Something important?"

Jason noticed Piper's siblings trying to act casual, obviously knowing what was going on.

"Walk with me," Jason said. He was wearing a hoodie, so he didn't mind the rain. Piper grinned and grabbed her jacket before joining Jason outside.

"Where to?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded at the roof of the Zeus cabin.

"I need to ask you something," Jason said when they had both climbed on the roof.

"What is it?" Piper asked gently. He shook his head and buried it into his lap. He didn't want to look at her. He was too nervous. Piper sighed and looked away. She felt cold. But besides the rain and chill, everything was perfect.

"Like her." Jason said suddenly.

"Like who?" Piper asked.

Jason blushed. "I thought that it was perfect. With the view that we are in, we can see the whole Camp. The smell is amazing, a mixture of the slight drizzle and delicious dinner. Everything now is perfect. Like you."

"Me? Perfect?" Piper snorted.

"Yes, you. I love your brown locks. I love your kaleidoscopic eyes. Piper, I love you." Jason said. He jerked his head back, like he couldn't believe he had just said that out loud.

Piper smiled. She felt a warm glow in her cheeks. Did he just say that? She couldn't describe what she was feeling. Joy? Surprise? Maybe both. She reached out and touched his hand. She pulled herself closer to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"So?" Jason asked suddenly.

"What?" Piper asked.

"You didn't answer me."

Piper sighed. "You are both the smartest and dumbest guy in the planet. But perhaps this might answer you." She leaned in. She and Jason were now a few centimetres apart.

"Hey, there you are, Sparky!" Leo exclaimed suddenly. He was below, staring up at them. He blinked, as if he just took in the position they were in. "Oh, sorry! I didn't-did I?-Was this going to be a moment?"

Both of them blushed. "What is it, Leo?" Jason asked.

"I just wanted to look for you. I guess I'll go now." Leo said awkwardly and started towards his cabin. He looked back at Jason and grinned. "Way to go, Sparky!"

Jason rolled his eyes. Went he was at a far distance, Piper said, "Should we go down now? I'm freezing." Jason grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I've got a better idea."

They landed at door of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Thanks," Piper said and kissed Jason right there and there. "I enjoyed it."

Piper reached for the door. When she opened it, Jason asked, "So what are we now?"

Piper turned and winked.


End file.
